


Let's Go Home

by MadameBizarre



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Comment & Kudos if you fucken F E E L, Hints of Caeser/Koba if you squint, I' am emotionally compromised, The Godly classical death of Caeser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: Home was where you were loved, and loved Caesar always was.
Relationships: Caesar & Maurice, Caesar (Planet of the Apes 2011) & Will Rodman, Caesar/Cornelia (Planet of the Apes 2011)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Let's Go Home

Beautiful, everything was absolutely beautiful. The sky above clear of any dark clouds, turning an ombre of orange and yellow as the sun made its descent. The lush trees that promised protection from any cruel hands that could not climb to their highest points. Fresh water where his people sat to soak their weary feet and drink to their heart’s content after their long journey. Those very Apes who never lost their faith in him, who looked upon him with love and admiration. _‘Apes Together Strong’_ echoed their hearts, and now it would travel for years to come, through generation after generation.

Then there was Cornelius, running around with the sweet human child, Nova as Bad Ape led them into new games. His young son and last of kin, this poor child who he was about to leave, but who would never be alone. Would the scars of losing his mother and brother haunt him? Of being torn from away from his father and now left behind once more? Heavy gashes that would lay and burn on the prince’s heart, leaving Caesar guilty, yet it was too late go back. Maurice, Rocket, and Lake would soothe them, set him down the right path and inspire him with the memories of a family he hopefully would remember as he grew into a strong, caring leader like his parents and brother were.

A warm breeze washed over the land, brushing through the greying fur of his body. Each year was like a brick on his mind, soul, and body when in fact the years were not many -- or shouldn’t have felt like it. But that was what war did to a person, man or ape. And he longed to finally rest his weary being. Lay down and curl against Cornelia, listen to Blue Eyes attempt being silent as he and Ash planned sneaking out, hear the gentle breathing of Cornelius flopping around as children did when sleeping. 

Maurice spoke in his scarcely used voice, and Caesar felt the hot tears slip at such a beautiful sound. Dearest Maurice, who was wise beyond his tortured years. Loving Rocket, who lived like he was still king of the mountain, while following Caesar like the loyal friend he was. They knew their history, learned alongside him just like they had ran right beside him out of that shelter. He could see perfectly that moment on the San Francisco trolley, all of them gathered, watching as the humans dodged out of their path. Maurice, Rocket, Koba...

Everything would be fine, everyone would be safe.

_“Caesar…”_

His eyes had closed without realizing it, and his body had no strength to sit up.

“Caesar.” Maurice laid a hand on his leg -- large and warm.

_“Caesar….come on bud.”_

He knew that voice….then there were more.

“ _Hurry Caesar.”_ Caroline’s voice was always motherly, a woman who bandaged his wounds and kissed his brow.

 _“The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes, my little Caesar.”_ Charles, with his voice booming as though he were always on stage. 

And once more Maurice called for his name, as if begging the universe to not take him, but they both knew fate had already laid it’s shroud over his part of their story.

_“Love...it’s going to be okay.”_

_“Come on father, Ash and I will race you!”_

Stars above, it had not been that long, but he had missed those smiles.

Those bright blue eyes that stood out among all the Apes.

 _“About time you joined us, leader._ ”

Koba...beloved Koba, with his brow heavy over one milky-eye and one dark iris.

_“Caesar, come on son.”_

His head laid on cold rock, but his leg where Maurice caressed him, and his hand that reached up to take his father’s hand couldn’t have been any warmer.

_“Daddy’s here, let’s go home.”_

And it felt like he had never left it, because home was where you were loved, and loved Caesar always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Read over by me ONCE, written on an emotional high, and yes I teared up and had to stop for a second.  
> Cliche, typical, and supremely cheesy.


End file.
